Alone
by Tamaranian Queen-2-B
Summary: Starfire’s father is killed by what appears to be a failed attempt to rob him. After years of mourning, Starfire finds out that it was not a robbery at all, but a preordained plan to kill him, to cover up an even bigger conspiracy.
1. The First Tears

Alone

By: Tamaranian Queen-2-B

**Chapter 1:**

Starfire is walking with her father. They're having a really good time. They had just finished eating dinner, and were walking home, talking about things. Her father was feeling a little uncomfortable because Starfire was telling him how much she wished her and Robin could be together.

"_I just wish he would perform the holding of my hand more often. Every time he does, I get a tingly feeling that reaches what they call toes!"_

"_I'm sure you do, sweetie,"_ her father commented, uncomfortably.

Unaware by their somewhat odd conversation, a man was lurking in the shadows. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a pistol.

"Father, it is not fun-AAAAAA!" cried Starfire, when she saw the man. "Give me your wallet, and your jewelry!" screamed the robber. He was eying Starfire's necklace, a sterling silver star-shaped pendent with an amethyst stone smack-dab in the middle. Her mother had given her the necklace shortly before passing, and she never took it off. "And I want that necklace!" he added.

"Starfire, RUN! You leave us alone!" Starfire's father said, putting up a fight with the robber. Starfire began to run, and she had just gotten around the corner when she heard a gun shot pierce the night like a million knifes stabbing her heart.

She stopped, mid-run, frozen in place by what she had heard. She screamed, "NOOOOO!" and ran back to see what had happened. What she saw, she would never forget.

Her father was lying on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding his head. Starfire ran up to her father and knew he was dead. A single tear escaped her eye, traveled down her face, and landed on the father's chest.

Starfire took one last look at her father's sweet, kind face, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and began to chase the one responsible. She shot up into the air, spotted the robber running through the park, and dove down towards him.

She shot star bolt after star bolt at him, hopeful that at least one would hit him and stop him in his tracks. None prevailed. She then began to use her eye beams, but he dodged those too. Her mind was disturbed with sadness and guilt. It was because of her that they were even out tonight.

She resorted to hand-to-hand combat to make him stop running. Her feet touched the ground and she kicked him where it counted. He fell to the ground in pure agony, as Starfire has super-strength.

"Why? Why MY father! I'll kill you! I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!" she shouted. And she did just that.

She used every ounce of power she had left, and was relentless with her star bolts, and eye beams until she was sure no breath remained in his body. Starfire, panting, and spent on energy, fell to her knees.

She cried like she never cried before. Then she began hitting the robber. She slapped him, stomped on him, and kicked him. Then she flew to her father, and cried next to him until dawn.

She knew her life would be nothing without her father. She knew she was truly alone.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

Please review, and tell me if I should even continue this crappy story. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but flames are un-welcome. ENJOY! I'll update…uhh…soon…


	2. Three Years Later

**(A/N: **Okay, people. I know this story is a bit…on orthodox, but it's a work in progress, so please bear with me. Also, the people in this story are OOC, but I had to make it that way so that the story would work. Now, I have been getting a lot of questions, so I would just like to clarify that, no, they are not on Tamaran. They are on Earth, but luckily, no one saw Star use her powers. Also, for chapter three, I am asking any reviewers that would like to have a part in my story to email me. My email is listed on my profile page. Note that by accepting a part in my story and going to my profile page to get my email requires you to read my profile. :D

**Chapter 2: Three Years Later…**

Since her father's death, Starfire has become a walking zombie. She never sleeps, afraid that someone else will come for her next; she hardly eats, sad that she can't share a meal with her father anymore, and whenever she _does_ eat, it's only because her friend, Rachel makes sure she does.

"Kori, you have to eat something. You're thinner than my Book of Azar!" Rachel exclaimed one night while studying at Kori's house. "People at school are starting to think that you are a ghost of the Star they once knew."

"Rachel, I appreciate the sentiment," Kori started, sounding exasperated, and weary, "but I have reached the teen of seven, and am perfectly capable of performing the 'caring of myself'.

"I know. It's just that it scares me to see you like this. Kori, don't take this the wrong way, but it has been three years, and I think it's time you moved on," Rachel said nervously.

Kori's eyes bulged, and her face twisted in fury. "_Move on? _MOVE ON! I lost my father, my best friend in the world! He was killed right in front of me, and I killed his murderer! I KILLED SOMEONE! I'm not saying I regret it, but I KILLED SOMEONE, AND YOU'RE JUST SITTING THERE, TELLING ME TO MOVE ON? HOW _DARE_ YOU!" Kori stalked out of the room, trembling with rage, and slammed the door behind her.

Seconds later, Rachel heard keys jingling and the front door slam shut as well.

Rachel sighed. "Why do I have to be such an insensitive bitch all the time? I need to meditate."

_Meanwhile…_

Kori was walking down the street, trying to calm down.

"_How can she say that to me? She understands more than anyone how I feel about the situation, and she still performs the act of 'dissing' me and my father." _She told herself this, and while she was wandering downtown aimlessly, she bumped into something green and wrinkly.

"Oh, I am so sor – AAAAAA! What _ARE_ you!" she exclaimed in fright as the green and wrinkly thing she mistook for a dead rodent began to dance to the beat of 'The Cha-Cha Slide'.

"'_Four hops this time…1…2…3…4…Right foot, let's stom'_ – Oh, Hi! I'm what they call 'A Beast Boy'!" Beast Boy had stopped dancing and was wearing a stupid grin across his mucus-colored face.

"And what exactly is 'A Beast Boy' of which you speak of?" Starfire replied in utter disgust as he began to stare intently at her shoes.

"You know, those shoes are perfect for dancing 'The Cha-Cha Slide'. Wanna try it?"

"Uh, no, thank you. Please perform the answering of my question."

"DUDE! I'm a VEGETAR – "

(A/N: Not now, Beast Boy! Wait until Cyborg comes along! Sorry about that. He has been itching to say his line ever since I started the story, BUT HE MUST WAIT! …Thank You…)

"Okay, Okay! Sheesh! Anyways, 'Beast Boy' is the name I was given because of my ability to morph into any animal I want." Beast Boy replied, while checking over his shoulder for Cyborg.

"Oh." Kori said, as a look of dawning comprehension appeared on her face. "Well, I am sorry to have bumped into you, but I have to, uh, go now."

"Wait!" pleaded Beast Boy, "What's wrong? You seem sad."

"Well, I _am_ sad, not that it is at all any part of your business," retorted Kori.

"You can talk to me. I may look like a giant booger, but I am also a very good listener, and I give good advice." Beast Boy then morphed into man's best friend, a Golden Retriever. He led her to a bench in the park across the street and sat down.

"If you – what's the word – insist?" Kori said, wearing a half a smile.

Beast Boy barked low to show that he agreed and was ready to help.

When Kori sat down, Beast Boy lowered himself to the ground and rested his chin on her knees and wagged his tail delightfully.

"Well, three years ago, my father was…" Kori's voice got caught in her throat, and she couldn't finish her sentence.

Beast Boy barked softly again, telling her that it was okay.

"Three years ago, my father was killed right in front of me." A warm tear seeped through her closed eyelid, slid down her face, and fell onto Beast Boy's nose. "It was horrible. It ended in me ending the life of his killer. I felt bad afterwards because…I was mad at my father for leaving me." She opened her eyes, but her vision was obscured by the tears threatening to slip down her face as well. "In the aftermath, all of my problems seemed trivial compared to losing my father. Now my friend, Rachel, told me that I needed to get over his death. I was so angry at her because she was talking about it as though it was a bad crush gone awry." She stopped talking, and Beast Boy took that as a sign that she was finished.

Beast Boy whined and morphed back into his 'human' self. "What was you're dad's name," Beast Boy asked, a look of shock and sadness mixed together.

"Galfore, why?" she said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Oh my tofu god. Kori – jeez, how do I say this? Um, you're father wasn't…uh…killed. He was – murdered." He sighed. "A little more than three years ago, me and my team – the Teen Titans – were undercover, trying to get this villain – we fight crime, you see – his name is Slade. I was pretending to be a sparrow lurking in a near-by tree when I overheard him telling one of his goons that he needed a cover. He said some guy named Galfore was a witness to something and he needed it to be taken care of. He said to make it look like a robbery. A week later, we again overheard him telling another goon that the other guy had gotten the job done, but died in the process, and that he needed this new guy to make it look like an accident so that it didn't draw attention. Kori – I'm so sorry." He finished, looking sadder than before, with a tinge of regret lining his green forehead wrinkles.

Kori didn't speak. It was like she was shocked and sad all over again. She tried to remember the night, but oddly enough, the memory was fogged up.

"I want to know everything you know about this 'Slade' person," she said, fury etched in the lines of her face.

"Well, you can talk to my team. They know more about him than I do. I had just joined three years ago."

"Take me to them now," she said stiffly.

"Okay. Let me just call in a meeting." He reached into his magenta shorts and pulled out what looked like a walkie-talkie. "Calling all Titans. Calling all Titans. This is 'Booger Boy Supremo." He looked at Kori. "That's my communicator nickname." He smiled. "We have a situation. Meet me at the T-Tower in 15 minutes." He clicked off the communicator. "Okay. We should head over there now."

He turned into an eagle and soared into the sky. Kori followed, thinking the whole time what Rachel would say when she told her later on tonight everything that happened.

_Meanwhile…_

Rachel changed into her fighting uniform, left a note telling Kori she decided to call it a night and go home and levitated out of the window, on her way to meet Beast Boy at the T-Tower.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

(A/N: So…what did you thin – OWW! Beast Boy! What have I told you about morphing into a gerbil and biting my fingers! Sorry about that. He's been mad at me ever since I told him that he couldn't say his line until Cyborg arrived onto the scene. He has a bad temper. Well, I'll see you in the next chapter. Please R&R! And don't forget to email me if you're interested in having a part in the story.)


	3. Secrets, Lies, and Kisses

Chapter Three

Secrets, Lies, and Almost-Kisses

A/N: Hello, all. It's me back again with another chappie. I hope you all like it. By the way, the villain in this story (I will not tell you the name yet so you don't burst out laughing before you get there) is dedicated to my all-time Best Friend, StarfireTT. She's a laugh. The character was created by none other that her sister, Jen. Props to them both. And on with the story!

As the cool rush of winter air hit her face, Kori thought only of this Slade person, and what her father could have possibly seen to have given him such a terrible fate. After a while, the T-Tower came into view, even through the darkness and fog.

"Come on!" Beast Boy shouted as he touched the ground. He was in human – or as close as he can get to being human – form now.

Kori landed a few feet behind Beast Boy and looked at the tower.

"Where is the door?" Kori asked as she realized she could not find one.

"I'm not sure. Robin is the only one who knows how to open it." Beast Boy said.

"But, you're sure there even is one?"

"No," he replied. "Actually, I'm not. Oh well!" Beast Boy turned to leave.

Kori whipped her head around to face him. "Oh well? _Oh WELL?_ I will hear NONE of this 'Oh well' cra – well, you know what I mean! We shall wait for your team, the Teen whatever, and I WILL GET AL THE INFORMATION I NEED TO FIND THIS SLADE PERSON!" Kori yelled with such fury, her eyes and hands glowed neon green.

Beast Boy's eyes did not glow green, however, but instead grew wide with fright. He gulped. "Y-yes ma'am!" and crawled behind a rock and whimpered, praying all the while that Robin, Raven, and Cyborg got here soon. He wasn't too thrilled about having Larry here. (A/N: Yes, ppl. Larry the Titan is in the story. I just love his character. Besides, this story needs another annoying person. Beast Boy just doesn't cut it.)

Beast Boy looked out into the inky black sky. "Look! There's a dead bird flying!"

"…" Kori glared daggers at Beast Boy. "You really are a-" She stopped dead, for what she had seen ad taken her breath away. A boy of about seventeen had appeared on the scene. He had dark hair, a cute button-nose, and lips Kori, for some reason, was willing to do anything to be able to kiss. She found herself wondering what lied beneath the mask he wore over his eyes. Kori longed to see his eyes, though oddly enough, she felt as if they were watching her with deep passion. Kori averted her eyes to his chest, skimming over his red shirt that hugged his abdomen. Then she went back to wondering about his eyes, afraid to go down any further.

_Robin's PoV:_

As soon as Robin arrived, he stopped short, for he could have sworn he had seen an angel. She had long, red hair that was whipping in the light wind, glossy emerald green eyes, and lips he thought he needed to have for his own. He then looked at her shirt and found himself loving the way it showed off her midriff. He looked back up to her face, afraid she had noticed he almost looked further down.

_End Robin's PoV_

"Hi," Kori said, walking forward and reaching out to shake his hand. "My name is Kori."

"Hi, Kori," Robin replied, accepting the shake and holding on just a little longer than required. "My name is Robin."

"Hello, Robin. It is nice to make your acquaintance." Starfire said.

"Hello, Kori!" Beast Boy said, interrupting their conversation. "I didn't know you're name. You never mentioned it. People usually tell me their name BEFORE they let out their entire life story, but for you, I made an exception because you're life had been really screwed up and at least now I know you're name, and it's great to know you're name because you have a beautiful na – OW! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

"You wouldn't shut up and I HAD to do _something_!" Robin said, for he had smacked Beast Boy across the head. Then he risked another glance at Kori before he became suddenly interested in an ant crawling along the gravel road.

"Hey, ya'll, what's cracking?" Everyone turned around to see Cyborg standing next to the T-Car.

"All right, I can say it now!" Beast Boy yelled. He cleared his throat and bellowed "DUDE! I'M A VEGETARIAN!" And he grinned like the idiot he knew he was.

Everyone except Beast Boy slowly shook their heads from side to side, and Cyborg said "Dude, one, that was the worst possible time to say that, and two, nobody cares about your eating habits. But now that I think about it, I am a little concerned about your bathing and grooming habits."

"Cy, we have a guest." Robin explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hi, I'm Cyborg, and I EAT MEAT!" He said, glaring at Beast Boy as he said the last two words.

"I'm Kori."

"Dude, where's Raven? I need to see my dark cuddle bunny!" Beast Boy exclaimed gleefully.

"Call me that again, and I'll break your legs off." Raven said, but as soon as the words escaped her mouth, she longed to eat them right back up. She wanted to be anywhere but here, for she had seen Kori standing next to Robin, a look of utter shock upon her face.

"_Rachel? _What is going on here?" Kori exclaimed, wondering why she was here, and why Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin were referring to her as Raven.

"Kori – What are you doing here?" Raven replied with uncertainty.

"Answer my question first!" Kori almost yelled, still confused beyond recognition.

"I – I –" Raven looked imploringly at the other Titans, asking for help. Unfortunately, Beast Boy received the message first.

"She's Raven, a Teen Titans, and hopefully one day, my wife."

"You're – you're a Teen Titan?" Kori started. "How could you – you _lied_ to me! I trusted you with – with _everything_!"

"Kori, you don't understand! I –"

"What don't I understand, _Raven_, or whatever you call yourself now!" Kori screamed.

"I didn't mean to lie to you, I –"

"She only meant to deceive you in a way that you'd never realize!" Beast Boy interrupted again.

"Beast Boy! Not helping!" Raven yelled, glaring at him. "Look, Kori –"

"Don't talk to me! You knew al along about what really happened to my father and you never said _anything!_" Kori exclaimed. "It was a mistake to come here. I'll find out what I can about Slade on my own, _without_ you're help!"

"No," Robin said. "I'll help you, if you'd like. I know everything about Slade. He has me under his control once, and I gained a lot of knowledge. Want to go somewhere and talk? I promise you've never met me before."

Kori mulled it over in her head for a few moments before replying, "Well, I guess that would be alright, as long as it's just us two. I don't want to talk to a crowd right now."

"What about me? You don't know me either!" Cyborg complained.

"Me neither. We've just met, and I already know your problem." Beast Boy added.

"Guys, I think I should talk to Kori alone for a bit, unless she is okay with having you guys come along, too." Robin stated, hoping that she said no.

"For now, I believe Robin is correct. Just one person is all I can handle right now, considering the circumstances." Kori said, throwing a nasty look at Raven. It took all the restraint Robin had not to jump up in elation.

Kori led him down to the shore, away from the others.

"So, why do you need to know everything about Slade?" Robin asked looking into her eyes, hoping the answer lied there. It didn't – not yet, anyways.

So she told Robin everything, including the part that Beast Boy had told her, and then she asked, "Is it true? Did you hear that?" She looked deep into his eyes, just like Robin had, except she knew the truth before she heard it.

"Yes," Robin explained, and sympathy was etched along his string jaw line. "We tried everything we could to find out who the man he was referring to was, but we had no such luck. Kori, I'm sorry, if only we had –"

Kori placed her fingers upon his lips to shush him and said, "It wasn't you're fault. There was nothing you could have done. I am now beginning to believe that maybe – maybe, this was how it was meant to be. Although I still miss him terribly, and want him back in my life, I feel as though if none of this would have happened, I would not have met you. That would have been a terrible shame."

Robin stood frozen to the spot for a moment with Kori's fingers still on his lips. He gently took hold of her wrist, brought it down to rest next to her waist, and took a step closer to her. He inched his way closer, exchanging glances between her eyes, and her lips. He was seconds from kissing her, when all of a sudden –

"What in Tamaran's name is that?" Kori looked into the sky, somewhat regretful that she averted the kissing that she was sure was about to take place.

"I don't know." Robin replied, also regretful for the distraction. "It's a bird…It's a plane…It's a – who's throwing sticks?"

"It is I, Swivel-Sticks! Hear me…pick up sticks!"

Robin and Kori whipped their heads in the other direction and saw what looked like a tree flying in mid-air. She looked like she walked right out of 'Fern Gully: The Last Rainforest'. She had arms, legs, and pretty much everything made of branches. She had a sharpener attached to her left writ like a watch. She had sharp twigs for fingers, which Kori guessed were the reason sticks were being thrown. Robin and Kori burst out laughing when they saw her.

"I have come to – what's so funny?" Swivel-Sticks asked.

Robin and Kori could not answer, for they were now rolling on the shore, clutching their stomachs with their mouths ajar, laughing silently.

"Do you find me that funny-looking?" Swivel-Sticks inquired.

Robin managed a nod.

Kori was still writhing on the floor, gasping for breath.

"All right then. I shall come back another time, when you are more capable of restraining yourselves long enough to hear me out. And pick up all those sticks." And with that, Swivel-Sticks flew off.

Gradually, Robin and Kori managed to stop laughing.

"I can't believe she actually thought she was a villain." Robin said after regaining his breath.

"I can't believe we were interrupted in the process of kissing so we could roll over the floor." Kori added.

"Who says we were interrupted?" Robin asked slyly. He walked over to Kori, and without waiting, without stopping, he kissed her passionately. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart.

Kori was momentarily rooted to the spot, but then returned the kiss with gusto. She wrapped her arms around him and loved the way she felt safe in his arms, felt special.

Robin ended their vertical 'From Here to Eternity' moment and said, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I don't know." Kori started. "I'm thinking we can leave our conversation about Slade for a later time tonight."

Robin nodded, grasped Kori's hand, and led her down the shore towards the rushing tide. Then they laid back on the sand, and got to know each other a little better – well, at least they tried to.

END OF CHAPTER!

Plz R&R!


	4. Action

Chapter 4: Action

(A/N: HAHA! I am back! …From outer space! Sorry, in a hyper mood. Well, ppl I am soooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated sooner. I have been very busy. First I lost my computer (for 2 months), then I gotz it back. THAT'S IT! Busy, busy, busy. Well, I really hope you all like this chapter. It may be short. It may be long. IDK! Well, I have a few announcements to make. First off, I like to smell my feet and go 'WOOT!' Second, I know that no one emailed me for a part in my story. (coughcoughbastardscoughcough) So, I am asking once more. (Actually, I will be asking a lot, but keep that between us shall we?) If anyone wants a part in my story, all they have to do is tell me what part they want to play, choose a name for themselves (or I can choose all of that 4 u), and let me kno in your reviews. Reminder: NO, YOU CANNOT BE ONE OF THE TEEN TITANS, OR SWIVEL-STICKS! evil face Thank you for flying on American Airlines. Watch your step. Lol. So, yeah. Here goes nothing:

-deep breath-

…crap…where did I leave off? Omg I have no clue what the last 3 chapters were about!

Excuse me…runs to read first three chappies OH! OKAY!

now has no idea how to start JK JK! Here it goes:

While Kori and Robin…uhh…got to know each other on the low-tide shoreline, Raven was being attacked by the squawking criticism coming from BB and Cy.

"So, you lied to her for more than three years, and all along, you knew what really happened to her father? How could you let her believe something else?" Cyborg asked incredulously.

"I didn't -" Raven started, but was interrupted by Beast Boy.

"You didn't what, Raven? Lie to her? Mislead her? Betray her?" Beast Boy said, reaching into his pocket for his best friend.

"No – well, yes, but -"

"Everybody freeze! Who took him? WHO TOOK HIM!" Beast Boy bellowed.

"Took _who_?" Cyborg asked, seriously wigging from BB's reaction.

"MY TOFU! WHO TOOK MY TOFU! I'M NOT KIDDING, I'M HUNGRY!" Beast Boy yelled, scattering a few birds in a nearby tree.

"Man, you're wigging. It's just Tofu. The world would be a better place if _all_ the tofu's in the world went missing!" Cyborg replied.

"OMG DUDE! I CANT BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT! RESPECT THE TOFU!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME YOU MEAT-HATER!"

"STOP STEALING MY TOFU, YOU MEAT-LOVER!"

"I DIDN'T STEAL YOUR CRAP-FOOD, BOOGER BOY SUPREMO!"

"YES YOU DID, YOU MALFUNCTIONAL ROBOT! YOU HAVE ALWAYS HATED MY TOFU!"

"NO I DIDN'T! YA I HATED YOUR TOFU! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'D EVEN WANT TO TOUCH IT?"

"ENOUGH!" Cy and BB turned to Raven. "Beast Boy! Your tofu is on that stupid altar-looking throne you built in woodshop!"

"There you are! I thought I lost you!" Beast Boy cuddled against his tofu.

"You…in _woodshop_?" Cyborg asked incredulously.

"Well, it was more of a wood-_education_," Beast Boy corrected.

Cyborg looked dumbstruck, and blinked twice to show that he was still lost. (blink blink)

"It's where you learn about wood…and what it's made of…and what you use it for," Beast Boy said. "And at the end, you get to do something with the wood you learned about! So I made this throne for my tofu." Beast Boy grinned, looking satisfied with his answer.

"Wow," Cy said. "I can't believe I even really wanted to know."

"Back to the previous conversation," Raven continued. "I didn't mean to lie to her. I just didn't think it was such a good time to tell her at first, but then, it got to be too late to say anything at all."

"I do believe that I can perform the 'giving of for', Rachel, if you promise to do something for me," Kori said, for she had come back from the shore, holding Robin's hand.

"Oh, Kori, I'm so sorry!" Raven said, and she ran up to Kori and gave her what they both needed: a hug.

(A/N: Okay, I know that Rae is soooooooooo OOC in the story, but you are all going to have to deal with it because that's how I want her to be in this story, so, HA! And there's nothing you can do about it! Well that's not true. You _can_ hurt my feelings and make me cry, but that's for another time.)

Kori hugged her back, feeling bad about yelling at her, when she knew that Rachel was only trying to help her.

"Kori, I'll do anything to earn your trust back!" Rachel said, and released Kori from the hug.

"Tell me everything you know about my father's death," Kori said, glad that she was on friendly terms with Rachel.

"Sure. Well – Hey, wait a minute! Where are the guys?" Rachel exclaimed.

"I don't know. I haven't seen Robin since we came back from the beach."

"And I haven't seen Beast Boy and Cyborg since you and I hugged."

"I have them!" Kori and Rachel turned and saw Swivel-Sticks hovering in mid-air.

"Where is Robin and the others?" Kori exclaimed, now beginning to tear.

"Ah, the girlfriend. Well, you brought this upon yourself, laughing at me when I was trying to be nice," Swivel-Sticks said, and flung one of her stick-fingers at Kori's head. It missed by a long shot. "…Bad throw."

"Where have you hidden Beast Boy and the others? I demand to know NOW!" Rachel said, and her eyes glowed bright.

"Oh, and you must be the one with the secret crush. Yes, Slade told me about you, and how you've been in love with Beast Boy since…He doesn't know when," Swivel-Sticks declared, sounding more and more annoying.

"What do you want?" Rachel said through clenched teeth.

"You'll soon find out, oh-so-pitiful one," Swivel-Sticks answered. "But until then, let's see if you can pass the first test, shall we?" she said, and threw another one of her stick-fingers at the ground. "Dammit. Why won't it work?" She threw another stick with gusto, and what looked like a bottom-less pit erupted right under Rachel and Kori's feet. "Ah, there we go. Ta-ta!" and with that, she flew off into the night.

Kori and Rachel fell through the pit, screaming and flailing. They tried to grab onto the ledge, but it was no use. They just kept falling.

END OF CHAPTER!

A/N: Don't worry, people. They're not going to die. They might, thought. Or not. Depends on my mood. Stay tuned for the next chapter, COMING SOON!


	5. WEEEEEEEEEE!

PLEASE READ:

Hey everyone, I HATE reading these myself but here's an author's note letting you know that I'm still alive.

Readers: NOOOOOO!

Ahem... And I will be adding a chapter ASAP. So don't worry and don't add me to your hate-mail lists.

Readers: ;;stops writing Tamaranian-Queen 2 B's name on hate-mail lists;;

Love you all and thanks for the kick-arse reviewers, you awesome people you, mainly StarfireTT, you rock so MUCH. I LOVE YOU! ALL HAIL STARFIRETT!

See you all soon, hopefully!

-Written By: The Awesome, Amazing, Graceful, Loving, Careful, Intelligent, Beautiful, Kick-Arse StarfireTT (EVERYONE GO READ HER PROFILE AND EMAIL HER! SHE LOVES IT!)-


End file.
